


Just Brothers. Right?[Under Construction]

by BTSBIASEDAF



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Also the sex wont come till like chapter 13 or 14, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blow Jobs, But its meh, Cheating, F/M, French Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not sure yet how dirty i want this to be......, Oh yes and straight sex, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soft kissing? Idk, Sorry to burst your bubble, probably more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBIASEDAF/pseuds/BTSBIASEDAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are called the Splash Brothers for their impecable efficiency on the court. </p><p>Off the court Klay is more kept to himself, but for Curry...he's living everyone's dream life. A beautiful wife and 2 kids what else could a man ask for?</p><p>Well. That's how everything appears to be.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Kpop fan (obvious by my fucking name), but I wanted to create a Steph Curry and Klay Thompson fanfic. I feel like there isn't enough of this pairing (that's really hot btw). And I didn't feel like waiting for people to make more, so I took matters into my own hands.
> 
> Uhm I really don't know how this story will go, but I should probably point something out.
> 
> Don't share this story with them please, because it's not only evasive, but just plain awkward.
> 
> Lastly, I'm pretty good at spelling, but not so great at punctuation. If your the grammar police please spare me. It honestly shouldn't be that bad.
> 
> Alright enough with the dumb stuff. Enjoy!

Steph's POV

SWISH!

Another three-point shot nailed during this practice period. I would say I'm suprised, but not that much anymore. It's become a natural thing for me to make throughout my career, and everyday I shoot it. To hope I dont EVER lose it.

"That's was great Steph, but it wasn't the play" Kerr said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey when your the MVP, sometimes you have to just shoot it" I responded, shrugging his remake off.

I would be lying to myself if all this fame and attention doesn't get to me at times. It's hard to stay grounded when you have people just begging you to give them eye contact. Luckily I have a bit of morals to keep me in check.

"It seems like everyday you become cockier, and you know that's bad coming from me" Draymond says.

"It's obnoxious in my opinion, but hey I just want the W" Klay responds, leaving the practice area.

"I'm obnoxious, says the guy who slept with his three-point contest trophy" I add.

Klay shrugs and continues to walk. 

New players might not understand, but are friendship revolves around being assholes to each other. It keeps us competitive, and it makes are teammates very amused. A perfect win-win.

"Klay where are you going?" Kerr questions.

"Leaving. There's only five minutes left." Klay responds gesturing at the clock.

"No we have to do our 'weekly round-up' " Shaun says, in a mocking tone.

Klay leisurely walks back over to center court. 

"Alright guys we have the Nets this week, and there's not much to worry about with them..." Kerr continues on, but I can't seem to keep my focus.

I catch myself starring at Klay a bit of unknowingly. He looks back, sticking his tongue out at me like a 1st grader. I couldn't help but do it back. 

"Hey are you guys paying attention" Kerr poses, looking at Klay and I.

"Not really, but you can keep going" Klay quickly responding with ease.

Don't let the quietness fool you, he's very quick on his feet.

"Anyway, just keep playing how you've been playing and will be good. Now get out of here." Kerr ended.

We all run away like little kids, despite being in our late twenties and early thirties. Klay and I lag back a little bit. 

"But the president said my shot was prettier" Klay says out of nowhere.

"Doesn't mean it's more accurate".

"Yeah, but the ladies probably love it".

Ladies. Women. Girls. All words that Klay just couldn't keep out of his mouth. Becoming very annoying at times.

"Why do you always talk about women?" I ask, coming out a bit harsh.

"Sorry to break it to you, but not everyone has a perfect life Steph. And yes I'm referring-".

"Yes I know your referring to me, but why do you assume I'm perfect?" What is the definition of perfect anyways?" I respond.

"You" Klay immediately says.

He looks at me with those big beautiful eyes. And I can't help but smirk back at him.

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me, but yeah enough with the sappy stuff I need to take a shower" Klay says sniffing his practice jersey.

I did the same realizing I smell pretty awful, even though it was a light practice.

"Honestly same" I add.

Klay slightly bends down to smell me, and makes an exaggerated face.

"Yeah Ayesha doesn't deserve that" he says laughing.

I give him a slight elbow and we both head into the locker room.

I strip off my clothes and head into the last shower stall.  
The last one keeps me blocked from everyone, because i'm a bit reserved about my body. I enter feeling the hot water gliding off me smoothly. Thinking about the end of the conversation.

Even thoguh it came out jokingly, Ayesha doesn't deserve me.

Because I know my love is miniscule compared to what Ayesha gives to me every moment of our relationship.

I remeber being sort of forced to ask her out. And forced to kiss her. And forced to marry her.

Being in the marriage was diffrent, away form public opinion.

The sex is good, and it was obviously good enough to have two beautiful kids.

However, everyday something deep down inside doesn't feel right. Even being in the greatest moment of my life, something bothers me.

But one thing I know for sure, Klay always makes me feel better. And he keeps me going on and off the court.

He's not only my "splash brother", but a true best friend.


	2. The Little Things.

Klay's POV

It's after practice, and I notice there is a bit of tension in my neck. However, I decline to go to trainers, as usual. I just never feel the need to let people know how I'm feeling.

If asked it's always an "I'm good" or "It's really no big deal."

I walk out to are designated charter bus, and try not to sit next to my best friend. Not because i'm angry at him, but I can't seem to get him out of my head.

I'm gay.

No wait let me try that again.

I'm gay for Stephen Curry.

That statement being more legitimate, considering I've always had my dick in a vagina for 26 years, and it's hard to just assume I'm all of a sudden gay. But for Steph, there's always an exception.

I tried one night to list reasons why I like him so much, but everyday he seems to add on more, unknowingly. A never ending list of the little things that make me fall in love?

Wow I'm a little bitch.

I enter the bus and there's Steph in our spot, and him reserving me the window seat. I always preferred it, because I love taking pictures, a second passion of mine. Which is very easy to do, since we travel to a ton of states, and sometimes out of the country. 

The window seat and Steph are right there and I pause for a moment to think.

"Hey sorry to burst your bubble, but can you move?" Shaun states in an annoyed tone.

I stammer a bit, "Yea-h I'm sorry".

I head forward and I have no option at this point to sit next to my best friend (best friend being a safer word to think about, keeps me in check I suppose).

I put my things above, and Steph tugs at my sweatpants. My hip bone appears slightly, and I look down to see him staring. He quickly looks up at me, and gives me a sly wink. You see that's something that I might need to add about our friendship.

He acts pretty gay with me, and everytime I know I appear uncomfortable. It now has become this habit for him, and it's surprising coming from a guy like him. Very religious, some gorgeous kids, and an OKAY looking wife. I say okay for obvious reasons.

Steph is still looking at me. He finally speaks. "So...uhm can you put away my headphones for me"

I question him a bit, "You sure you don't need them, it's going to be a pretty long ride to the airport?"

"Yeah, you can keep me company"

"Who said I would do that?"

Steph gives his sarcastic look, "Uhm me?" 

I let out a deep sigh, knowing he was going to talk about one person and one person only.

Ayesha.

We've been friends for a while, but 2 things have never changed. Are trust. And talking about damn Ayesha.

It's pretty obvious to me at this point that Steph feels trapped, because he knows how much a child needs a mother and a father in their life. I wouldn't blame him though. Ayesha is very controlling, and he's too blind to see that. Despite knowing this I still joke with him about her, like back at the gym. I also see no urge to tell him, because what could he honestly do with that. It also doesnt help that hes stubborn. So, every other bus ride he pretty much pores his heart out to me about how he doesn't deserve her, and he's completely right.

Steph deserves way better.

I finally sit down next to him, and the sit burns my butt a bit. I don't even react anymore. When you live in California for years, you learn to love the heat. Even if you never loved it to begin with.

"So, what about your wife now" I question, coming out a bit harsher than intended. 

Steph shakes his head no, "No, I want to talk about you"

He gives me a genuine look, and I know he's not fucking around.

I pause. "Oh, well what do you want to kn-"

"Tell me about your dating status."

I stop to think. I could just say I've had a major middle school crush on you since I got drafted to the team. But i'm not straightforward like that, or I would have told him a long time ago.

"My dating status is single, and the last date I went on was maybe 5 months ago" I say, hitting me how long it's been since I've been out with someone.

Steph nods his head, "Why?"

"Basketball"

"That's not really an excuse"

"How do you know?"

"Because all you talk about is women"

"Oh wow the same way you talk about Ayesha?"

Stephen freezes for asecond. Realizing I have a pretty good point. "Yeah but we are not talking about me we are talking about you"

"OK we'll how do you want me to answer, that I've been fucking chicks since last week?" I ask.

"No."

We go silent for a what feels like an hour. I'm just wondering why all of a sudden he's asking me about this. Maybe so he won't feel like a self-centered asshole? Probably.

"Ayesha has this friend. She's really pretty and she wanted your number. That's why I was asking" Steph admits.

My heart kind of sinks, but I go with it. Besides, this could be a way for me and Steph to spend more time together.

I shrug my sholders, "Why not. Give me her number I'll hit her up"

Steph appears to panic a little, "Well it's, I lost it...sorry"

"Oh it's alright just give it to me later. No worries" I reassure.

The charter comes to a halt, and it's time to get on the plane.

I allow Steph to walk out before me, and I gather My things. I nearly forget his headphones, but grabs them instantly.

Walking out into the fresh air not only cleanses my senses, but poses a few questions.

Why did he panic? Why doesn't have the number? Why did he even care about a topic I never really bring up, other than joking about it?

All these questions flood me like a river dam. But to be realistic, I won't get these answers for a while. Steph is known for being like that.

Another thing I love him for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. I realized that my last chapter wasn't that good, but this one I'm feeling better about. Don't expect extremely long chapters since I'm typing it on my phone, and editing is a pain In my ass. Literally. Another thing I might add is how the rest of the story will hold a majority of it in Klay's perspective. Not always, but the main sex scene will for sure. Ok hoped you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


	3. You don't have to defend me.

Steph's POV

I panicked.

I just wanted to know if he's in a relationship currently, and It turned into me blantaly lieing. Something I've honestly never done before.

On the plane ride to Brooklyn I don't bring it up, hoping he's already forgotten about it. If he hasn't at least he's nice enough not to ask again.

Are flight is about to land soon.Kerr begins to stand up, adressing the team.

"Alright guys unfortunately you will not have a night to rest, but that's why we are arriving a bit early. Luckily, we will be staying here for an extra day."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. This is really no big deal, and we are fortunate enough to have a good scedule this season.

"Welp, guess it's game time huh?" I ask Klay, breaking him from his camera.

"What game?"

"The basketball game?"

Klay slightly chuckles,"Oh yeah forgot I was in the NBA for a sec".

I honestly hate this guy.

"No, but seriously do you ever just stop and think how you got here" Klay questions.

"Yeah, alot actually." I whisper.

Klay gives me a look of anger, "Don't you dare start this again. You deserve to be here just like anyone else."

I give him a weak, "I know".

But I don't know.

I spent half of my career in the hospital and continuous physical therapy. Trying to get my ankles right, and building from the ground up. I mean like basic one-handed dribbling ground up. 

So many times I just wanted to throw in the towel. Wave the white flag. Just completely surrender. Thinking how the team doesn't need me and they won't be affected at all.

Now it's funny to think my teams efficiency lowers when I'm not playing. Or how many times "Steph Curry" is said on ESPN. I suppose I'm living proof of how life doesnt turn out the way you think it will. But i'm someone who respects power, and knows that in the blink of an eye. This could all go away.

Suddenly i see the plane is about to land, and i grab on to Klays arm. This being my least favorite part, though i dont really know why. As i grab on i notice how much thicker his arm is.

The muscle has definetely built, and i can pick out his viens extremely well. My eyes linger and i lose track of why i was even doing this to begin with.

"Uh-h you okay?" Klay stammers out.

I suddenly let go, "Yeah im totally fine, you just know how much i hate that part".

"I know, but you held on longer than usual"

"Is there a rule on how long i can hold on?"

Klay chuckles, "Well if there is one, you obviously just broke it".

He laughs it off, and I give an unoticed sigh of relief. I might as well add this on to the list of "Things i will never bring up in front of this guy again".

We get off the plane and head to our private cars. The hotel is very close to the airport, and same for the stadium. Making the commute very simple for us all.

As we arrive at the hotel, a ton of fans are outside in the front of the building. I see signs with my name on it, and I sign as many autographs as possible.

I notice through all this how Klay only had one sign, and he just waved and walked inside. Even with all the beautiful women looking at him and calling "Klay" like 3 year old children. He just completely ignores them. Yeah he's kinds shy, but i know when he is into something. And even with all the bragging he never feels the need to engage with other women, at least not in front of me. Heck, I dont even rember the date he was refering to.

After giving my final waves, I finally head inside to the hotel.

"Wow, can I even be in the same room as you?" Barnes teases.

I give him a quick eye roll, and find where Klay is standing.

Soon everybody gets their room keys, and are also expected to be media presentable in 2 hours. Shorter time, but hey it's the Nets we are talking about.

Yet again, we run away like little five year olds. Klay and I even joining in on the fun.

We take the elevator with Shaun and Mo.

"But what if the Nets beat us" Mo wonders.

The three of us collectively look at him with a bit of, "Are you kidding me". But hey the man has no shame in thinking that, because everyone is beatable.

The elevator reaches the 4th floor with a ding and we walk out to see the solid black doors.

Even though we take the expensive suite everytine we travel, as someone who's been to really bad hotels, this life is fit for a king.

Klay and I walk into our rooms, and i hit the nearest bed with a thud. 

Klay closes the door and looks at me,"What you tired?"

I shake my head "No, but I wanna take a nap. If that makes any sense."

"It doesn't, but take a nap I will wake you up"

"Nah its alright, the last time that happened I looked like a hot mess" I admit.

"Ok, well if you need anything just ask me" Klay says, about to leave.

I sit up slightly,"Where are you going?"

"Out to the food area, for a little snack. I'll be back way before its time to get dressed".

"Aight that's fine, I dont mind" I admit, waving him off.

Minutes turn to hours, and all of a suuden it's about 30 minutes before we have to leave. Making it an hour and a half before the game starts.

Klay grabs his outfit from his unpacked suitcase, and heads to the bathroom.

"Why do you you do that, everytime?" I ask.

Klay pauses outside the restroom, "Because I can? Besides why are you asking so many questions".

"I don't know am I not allowed to? Is this another unwritten rule?"

Before he could answer my phones rings, and I see its Ayesha.

I look down and pick it up, watching as Klay makes his escape to the restroom. 

-Hey Babe  
-Hey uhm, can I talk to you later. I'm getting ready for the game.  
-Why?  
-So I can focus on getting dressed. Please, I promise I'll call you back as soon as possible.  
-Eh- that's fine, but you better keep that promise. I mean it Wardell.  
-Yeah I will. Bye.  
-Good-bye

I hang up the phone, and swiftly throw on my remaining clothes. Not even bothering to wear a suit.

I hear a knock on our door followed by a 5 minutes call.

"Hey Klay it's time to go in 5, you ready yet" I yell out.

Klay walks out in this slightly tight fitting jacket, and extremely tight skinny jeans. Yet again noticing his newly defined outlines and muscle structure, that I've never really noticed before.

"Do I have something on my face" Klay wonders.

I quickly tell him "No, you look great if anything"

"Thanks I couldn't say the same for you, but at least you don't look like Westbrook" Klay responds.

I let out a small laugh and we both head out quickly to the private cars. 

The sequence of events goes as usual.

Going into the lockeroom. Changing into game clothes. Warm-ups. Captain calls. And last minute prepartions, before making are way to the opening tip. In between all of this of course the media is taking pictures and reporting.

Now it's time and I make sure my ankle braces are secured tightly. I add a bit of floor grip, and give my respects to the opposing team. We get in our postions.

Blowing his whistle, "Blue right, White left"

The ball rises in the air, and Bogut is able to tip it out to Andre. He passes it to me, and we begin the game.

Immediately I create space, and pull up a 3. The ball swishes into the basket, and I do my ritual after every made shot. 

The first quarter is already a blow out 24 to 6, and I can tell the bench is where the starters are heading during the 4th quarter.

However, Deron is guarding me way to close.He also doesn't know how to stop talking. Before are next offensive possession I shove him off attempting to get some breathing room, and get a personal called on me. This irritates me, and Deron can tell he's under my skin way to deep at this point.

Playing with my emotions, and not my head I foul him hard. He immediately stands up and swings at me. I flinch noticing the hit doesn't connect with me, but with Klay.

Apparently he was trying to break it up, and pays the price quickly. 

I reach down to see him clinching at the corner of his bottom lip. It's bleeding, and I'm a little worried. But he does his usual thing of pretending he's in no fraction of pain.

He waves off the medical staff, and says he's alright. The staff don't even bother knowing they wouldn't be able to help him anyway.

The rest of the game drags on forever, and as predicted the starters are resting the 4th quarter.

The game ends with a easy 120 to 78. Probably marking Brooklyn's worst loss of the season.

I now prepare for the media, knowing I was going to be interviewed. Scoring 30 points against a team like this is ok, but everything I do is ground breaking I guess.

Finally it's time to get the heck out of here, and I can't wait to just fall into the shower and then the bed.

We follow the same protocol, but it's sort of backwards. Getting in the cars. Heading to our rooms. Having an hour we can't be out at. And being ready to leave in a day.

Klay and I don't really talk throughout the ride, but it's not a life or death situation.

I just hate how he feels the need to protect me.

Klay's POV 

I took a shot to the face, but it really is no big deal. All I need is a bit of ointment, and rest at this point.

Steph and I head up to our hotel room. Along the way my teammates asking if I'm ok. I nod my head to all of them, and try to hurry up and get into a shower.

We walk inside the room, and Steph insists I go first. I oblige completely, because I need to do one before I fall asleep.

I turn on the water fully cleaning myself, and enjoying every second of it. I dry off, and walk out with the robe tied around my waist.

"Hey you can go now, I'm finished." I tell Steph.

Steph puts his phone down, but I notice something. He already has the first aid kit ready for me.

"I will, but not before I clean your wound up" He says, ushering me towards his bed.

"Pleas-"

"No if, ands or buts Klay. I caused this in a way. This is the least I can do. "

I hesitate slightly, but make my way over to sit down.

He opens the kit, and grabs the cotton swab. I assume it's all ointment, but the first thing I feel is burning the wound. I flinch a little, not because it hurts, but it caught me by surprise.

Curry stops, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to hurt you. You good?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

He continues, and finally adds the ointment. The soothing feeling nearly makes me forget, what the burning felt like.

Curry then moves his hand upon my chin, and runs his thumb along my bottom lip. He appears to squint, so to get a closer look he rests his knee by my thigh.

He stops for a moment, but continues to look at my lips. His thumb now moving to my top lip, completely away from my injury. It lingers there.

We share eye contact and silence feels like tension. But the good kind. Are lips separate by maybe less than an inch. Keep in mind through all of this I'm just wearing a towel. And he's in his street clothes.

"Thank you" I finally say, breaking the silence.

He pulls away from me quickly ,"Yeah......Anytime."

Steph turns the corner to go to the bathroom, walking away quickly. Not even bothering to grab anything he might need. Waiting till he closes the door, my body finally catches up to me.

I gasp slightly falling down on top of his bed.

Knowing my best friend nearly kissed.

Centimeters separating us from being boyfriends.

Maybe next time are lips won't be far apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. That was alot, but I was feeling generous. Also I didn't proof read, so expect grammatical errors (I will clean it up later don't worry). Btw thanks for the comments, Kudos, and hits. It really means the world to me :).


	4. The first kiss.

Klay's POV 

We haven't talked about for 2 weeks now.

And to assume things are "normal" between us is simply a lie.

Working on the court it's great, if anything we are continuing to be the best backcourt pairing. However, when it's time to get back to the lockeroom, there's an obvious strain.

Everyday becoming worse.

I hate it.

"Great team win guys, we put on a show in Oracle for sure!" Draymond yells in the lockeroom.

Mo stands to protest, "Yeah but we owe it all to Steph and Klay. They were unstoppable tonight"

I glance over at Stephen, and he does the same to me. I quickly wip my head back down, and refuse to engage further.

As the team continues to celebrate, Steph and I try to get dressed as quickly as possible.

I feel large arm wrap around me. Immediately knowing it's Andre.

"Hey we are going out to the club tonight, wanna come? Andre whispers, with a smirk on his face.

I give him a concerning look "Bro you already know that's against our contracts. Besides we would definitely get caught".

"Not if we cover our faces" Andre trails off, digging into his gym bag. He pulls out what looks like a black medical mask, and dark tinted sunglasses.

"How are we going to drink idiot" I ask, hitting him on the head.

"Will make it work" Andre reassures, rubbing his head.

"Seems risky, and we have early morning practice tomorrow" I tell Andre, picking up my other things.

"Alright well would I sway you if I said Steph is down to go" Andre asks, pointing over at Stephen.

I look and see a black mask and sunglasses on top of his gym bag. This immediately concerns me, because the last time Steph was drunk I had to carry him back to the hotel miles away. All the while avoiding paparazzi, which means ALOT of dark alleys. Although I trust Andre, he wouldn't know how to deal with a drunk Stephen. I have to go.

I let out a loud groan, "You know what fine. But if we get caugh-

"Don't worry I will take all the blame. No big deal for me" Andre interrupts, handing me the disguise.

=======

Before I walk outside my apartment I check and see if paparazzi is near. I tried to dress in something people wouldn't normally see me wear.

A large-plain black sweatshirt, and a loose pair of black joggers. I wear basketball shoes, but they aren't my usual pair. A bit un impressive in th the style department, but I'm not here to show off. Just get a bit tipsy, and keep Steph from ruining his reputation.

I see a small blue truck with tinted windows stop in the front of my apartment complex. I pay it no mine, until it rolls down the windows.

"Hey I we still noticed you Klay, but hurry up and get in the car dickhead" Draymond spits, flapping his arms towards the sidewalk.

I cock my head to the side, thinking "Who is he talking to?". However, I'm not in the mood to argue, I just walk over and open the backseat door.

In the front holds Draymond and Andre. Seeing Shaun in the back kinda surprises me, but he's very open to new things. So honestly I should have expected him here. Lastly is Steph sitting in the middle, and my god is he a work of art.

All he has to do is wear oversized clothes with a black mask, and just look absolutely stunning. The big problem was we have to sit next to each other, and with Shaun taking up most of the space, it was going to be a tight fit.

"Hey I know your kinda slow mentally, but you aren't physically. Hurry up and get in the damn car!" Draymond insults.

I usher up the courage to push myself in, and feel the body heat between Steph and I quickly connect. Almost as if the car got 20 degrees warmer, despite the cool night in Oakland. Are thighs are obviously touching, and I feel his hand slightly brush against mine.

All slight contact in a matter of seconds. If anything it's less then we used to do, but right now in this moment, I feel something. Maybe he doesn't, but my stomach says otherwise.

This is going to be a long night.

=======

The club is fucking packed, and I probably have felt to many body parts rub across me in a span of an hour. Luckily nobody has noticed us at all, and the alcohol floods are bodies quickly.

Steph is not as drunk as last time, but he's damn near close. For me controlling my drunkness is a gift, but this man. He was surely not blessed with that ability.

I see him going to the bar, begging for another drink. The bartender can tell this guy is going to drown in liquor, so he tries to politely say no. Steph starts to yell a bit, and I have to go over there and calm him down. Fast.

I walk over pushing through the sweaty crowd of young men and women. Coming towards Steph I swiftly yank the money out of his hand, and he looks back, emotionless because of the sunglasses.

He grabs my arm, "Hey give that back, it doesn't belong to you".

"Steph it's me Klay" I whisper in his ear, but he continues his pursuit.

"I know who you are dumbass, but like I said give me my money back!" Steph yells.

"Enough! Your not going to be able to do shit for days if you keep this up. You think your kids want to see their father stumbling to walk?" I question, me grabbing on to his collar. I see the people around us looking now, and I begin to drag him outside.

"Hey let me go asshole!" Steph protests.

I notice Andre on the way out. I have to get Steph out of here as soon as possible.

"Hey Andre we need to go now" I say, holding on to the struggling arm of Steph. He small, but he's strong as hell.

Andre pris away from the women beside him, "Uhm me and the other guys are enjoying ourselves right now. So..here". He tosses the truck keys.

"Are you sure?" I ask, knowing from experience how hard it is to get a taxi drunk.

"Yeah go for it. Besides I'm honestly not that drunk I got things under control. Go get Steph back safely." Andre smiles, giving a look between me and Stephen.

"Thank you so much. I owe you one" I say pulling Steph outside for some much needed air.

"Where...are you taking me?" Steph questions in a drunken slur.

"To your home" I say pulling him into the passengers seat.

I walk around and hop in the driver's seat, and my heart slowly sinks.

It's a stick shift car, and I haven't driven one in years. On top of that I have no idea how far away a we are from anything, and I'm going to have to base my ride off of sights I picked up along the way. Also some pretty reliable GPS, but it still won't be easy.

I shove the money in my pocket, and try to get a feel for the shift quickly. I decide after a couple of seconds I'm ready, but remember I have a very drunk passenger without a seat belt on. I remove my glasses and lower my mask, noticing Steph removed both things already.

I reach over and he grabs my reaching arm. Are faces are only seperated slightly like at the hotel. Both of are disguises removed now, I can see his emotion, and he can surely see mine.

"Hey. You can take me somewhere safe, but I can't go home. J-just don't take me home. Please. Not like this." Steph whispers, eyes slightly watering.

I pat his thigh reassuringly, "Ok I promise."

========

I carry him into my aprtment, and at this point I'm sure the paparazzi have spotted us. But I could care less, all that matters is if Steph is ok. 

He isn't asleep through otu all of this, but in the car strange things happened.

I would notice him look over at me, and slack his jaw like he was going to say something. Then immediately close it back. Almost as if the thoughts he wanted to share, where to nerve racking to disclose. That's crazy considering we tell each other almost everything, so this hesitation catches me off guard.

In my defense I'm probably over thinking it, remembering I was driving slightly toxicated.

Alright alot intoxicated.

We reach the door, and Steph instinctively knows to jump off my back. I open the door, and notice the mess I made trying to pick out my clothes.

Steph doesn't seem to mind, flying on to my couch into the slob of clothes.

I walk over sitting him up. I reach down to grab his shoes, and he slaps my hand.

"Stop" he says, a twinge of anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean stop? I'm just trying to help." I say, my tone becoming a bit pointed.

Steph let's out a huff of breath. He stands up from the couch, "You know what that's the problem, why are you always 'trying to help'. How about you just leave me be?".

"Because your my friend" I admit, following behind him.

"Noooo. You see friends don't do this much. Why are you always trying to protect me, it gets really annoying at times" He yells a bit this time, and I feel my blood get warmer.

"You know what, your coming off a bit ungrateful. Next time I'll leave you for the hyenas, huh? Or you know deep down inside your life would be fucked if it wasn't for me!" I yell, stepping closer.

"Ungrateful? I never asked for this klay!" He screams.

"Then how about you just leave then! I don't care where you go, is that what you want me to say?!?"

"You know what I will, because i'm a grown ass man, and I don't need help from a little boy"

"Fine then get the fuck out!"

"Watch me!" He says opening the door.

This whole time my mouth was saying one thing, but right now I act differently. I run behind him and slam the door, keeping him from walking out.

He turn and whines, "Klay please"

"Klay please? What does Klay please mean" I ask calming down a bit.

"JUST LET ME GET AWAY FROM YOU. GOD THESE LAST TWO WEEKS HAVE BEEN HELL BECAUSE EVERYDAY I THINK OF YOU. EVERYDAY I LIVE FOR HOW AKWARD YOU ACT AROUND ME. I LIVE FOR THE TIMES YOU WOULD BUY ME LITTLE GIFTS WHEN I WAS FEELING DOWN. I LIVE FOR HOW YOU WOULD STAY BACK IN THE GYM WITH ME WORKING OUT FOR HOURS, DESPITE BEING TIRED. YOU'VE JUST ALWAYS TREATED ME LIKE I WAS A FUCKING KING, AND JUST LIKE EVERYONE IN MY LIFE I DON'T DESERVE YOU, SO I'M TRYING TO GET RID OF YOU. PLEASE, JUST LET ME DO THA-

I kiss him.

I finally do it. The kiss was slow and ended way to soon, but I was feeling alot of liquor courage.

He didn't pull back, or push me away. But you can tell this was new to him, and I relished in the curiosity of his movements. He gripped on to my hoodie, and I felt a slight whimper in his throat.

But the ending to the kiss was not what I wanted.

He pulled away with a look of lust, but it quickly turned to shame. Steph pushed pass me, and laid down on the couch. Uttering the words to just leave it till the morning, and thanks for the place to sleep. I don't objectify, and lay a cover down on him.

I climb into the bed with the tingly feeling of his lips against mine, but thoughts shatters me to pieces.

I might have just engaged in my wildest dreams.

But I have now allowed him to cheat on his wife.

Lose his morals.

And worst of all. Possibly Lose are friendship.

All through just one kiss. That will have be to be our last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I said no smut, doesn't mean no kissing :). Hope you liked it, and I've been feeling under the weather so I didn't post. I'm trying to catch up and give you alot before my exams next week. So be prepared. Thanks for the support it means alot. Love ya!


	5. The First Fight.

Klay's POV

I woke up to sound of my alarm, and a vague smell of coffee. I go to the living room area, and see Steph have coffee, and just coffee, waiting for me. I can't really blame him though. I had nothing else in my apartment other than that, since eating out is way easier. He was simply working with what he had.

Are eyes catch, and the tension could be cut with a knife. Actually, more like akwardness. Either way we were back to square one of just not saying anything, and I wasn't going to take that any longer.

I grab the back of my neck felling slight bits of hangover. I slur a"Thanks".

Steph shakes his head a bit almost like breaking a trance. His eyes slightly shifting to my lips and back up. You can tell he swallowed at least 5 advils, or he would have been in a hell storm of a hangover by now.

"It's really no big deal" he admits, looking back down at his phone.

I sit down in the other empty chair, and just look at him. Not even touching my coffee. He finally looks back with a bit of annoyance.

"What?" He asks.

"Let's talk about it" I say, leaning my elbows on the table.

"Let's not. It's really no big deal. You were drunk, I was drunk. Things happened it's ok" Steph says, fixing his gaze back on his phone.

I lean forward, snatching his phone out of his hand, throwing it only a couple of inches. Plus he has a crack proof case, so it's no big deal. But the action of throwing his phone, makes me appear angry. Even though I'm just as confused and nervous.

Before he can say anything, I stand up over his chair. Leaning both of my arms, on each arm rest. 

"You wanna talk about it now?" I ask, and I see him looking up completely unbothered.

"Do I have an option anymore?" He whispers, tapping his finger on my arm.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you last night. But uh...". I trail off looking down at his lap, for honestly no particular reason. Just didn't want to look him in the eye anymore. 

"Klay, we have an important game against the Thunder at home. I don't wanna deal with this right now. Please, can we handle it later" he begs slightly.

"No, I'm not really even talking about the kiss anymore." 

"Then what is it?"

"What did I do to you, to make want to try and get away from me?"

"Are you referring to what I said last night?"

He looks at me, but i still keep my gaze away. Looking at the door. "Yes"

"I was pretty drunk last night so-"

"You know what I get it" I explain standing up, and moving away.

"Huh?"

"I said we are cool. I'm just a little hungover right now, and I'm acting all mushy"

Curry looks at me confused, but doesn't press on it. "Ok well, I should probably go home, and Uh say hi to my kids and stuff"

"Yeah, go do that for sure" I say, hand motioning him away.

"OK...bye" he picks up his phone heading for the door.

"Bye" I wave not looking.

"Ay don't forget practice is in about 2 hours" he shares, finally closing the goddam door.

UH WHY!

Things are going downhill like a landslide, and I can't stop it.

Everytime we make a right turn, we suddenly go left. Now we are veering off the fucking track. And I have to admit it's all my fault. If I would have just waited, and kissed him. Or better yet,

NOT KISS HIM AT ALL BECAUSE HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND.

The only thing I'm holding on to is what he said last night, and how he reacted to the the kiss. It was way more intense and revealing from what I remember. He definitely saved those words with meaning, and weren't just pulled out of his ass.

Steph also didn't pull away from the kiss, and from what I've seen, when he's drunk he can pull people off of him. He could honestly be so *hammered, and is aware when someone brushes a finger on him. So why didn't he pull away from me? Was he afraid to? But he looked satisfied for a split second?

Either way I can't dwell on this. I'm a basketball player, not a Kardashian. I just have to get myself together, and try not to think about it. Even though he's in front of me. Constantly.

I'm soooo screwed.

=======

It gets in the way.

All throughout practice we are visibly off, and are not working well together at all. 

Whether it be passes, or plays, we can't seem to flow, causing are scrimmage team to suffer.

And by suffer I mean like, we are losing by 28 points suffer. 

This whole time its obvious me and Steph are constantly arguing, and giving each other eye rolls. Not the playful ones that we usually do, but serious "meet me outside" looks. More from Steph than me, but I'm not one to shy away from a fight.

Kerr blows the whistle, "You know what....Klay and Harrison switch jerseys. Just for now".

I quickly object, "Why me?".

"I said just for now. No worries" he retorts trying to reassure me, but I'm honestly so pissed right now. I'm tired of blaming are friendship on myself everytime it goes to shit. I'm tired of covering his ass 24/7. He knows that I'm the reason why he's standing on two legs. And while I'm taking care of him, I might have just lost my starting spot.

I grab Harrison's jersey, and it's obvious how mad I am to everyone in the room. Kerr blows the whistle to continue the scrimmage, but my mind is on getting at one person. Stephen Curry.

Steph's team has possession, and from the gecko he extends his arm out giving me a 'shove'. I barely even flinched. However, his actions showed he wanted to get at it.

He gives me a fierce jab step, and falls back into a three point shot. Surprise! It went in.

I nod my head, and immediately beg for the ball. I run up the court leisurely, because i'm on the team that's winning anyway. I hear Kerr shout something about moving the ball around, but I just pretend I don't have ears.

Curry starts clapping in my face, celebrating from his three point shot. I slap his hand away, and he crowds my range of movement. I'm forced to pass the ball, giving it to Shaun.

Through the screens he keeps pulling on my jersey, further rising my frustration. Now im fed up, and just push his body on to the floor.

Kerr blows the whistle, and calls for the offensive foul. Steph looks just as mad, if not more angry than me. He stands up, and intentionally bumps me.

It's back to his possession, and yet again he gives me a stiff shove.

I finally grow some balls and say it yelling pretty loud, "You weren't doing that last night, now where you?". Andre definitely hears, and possibly Shaun.

Curry throws the ball to the side, and tackles me from the waist down. Even though he's small, the amount of power sends us flying.

I give him a hard elbow in the neck, and he sends one to my stomach. He soon shoves my face down on the waxed wooden floor, causing him to scratch the corner of my eye.

I give up on not trying to punch him, and land a soft one on the temple of his forehead. He does the same by my other eye, and we both begin punching eachother. Although, something doesn't feel right. Almost as if we are both holding back, but at this point I'm obviously winning. Finally we are separated, despite fighting for maybe 15 seconds. It just feels like forever.

"You want to say something else, bitch. Huh?" Steph yells being held back by Draymond.

Before I can say anything, Kerr interrupts. "Practice is over everyone go home, no 'weekly round-up'. BUT If your name starts with a Klay or a Stephen you can stay."

All the guys leave, and Steph and I are released from are restraints. Funny to think how a couple of weeks ago I was taking a punch for him, now I'm making sure he feels one.

"Sit down you to" Kerr gestures. Neither of us wants to sit next to each other, and a gap is evident.

"Now I remember back when I was playing for the Bulls, and me and this particular player where best friends. We got in a fight, and to make a long story short. Me and thus guy have not talked in over 20 years." He admits, regret evident on his face.

"I know this speech sounds cliché, but I see you guys everyday. Your chemistry is inseparable, and I think you owe it to your teammates and yourselves to work this out. If not, that's your choice, but please take it into consideration. Ok?"

We both nod are heads.

"Ok you guys are dismissed, and don't ever fight in my gym again" Kerr smirks.

As we enter the lockeroom all eyes are on us. Steph and I visibly having scars from the altercation, and I'm just lucky the media wasn't at this practice.

While I get dressed, I know Steph is still mad at me. And i'm just confused how we went from best friends to enemies. I wish I had a magic wand that could restart everything that has happened in the last month, and we could go back to where we started.

Even after fighting him, I still see him--that way. 

I don't know, but what I do know is we have an important game tomorrow. And all I need is rest.

(And a magic wand if it's available).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hammered in those term is just really drunk
> 
> Sorry that this is short, but it was pretty critical. I know that Ayesha hasn't showed up yet, but she will be next chapter (for the sex only though, honestly). This is probably my last update until like saturday, because I have exams. But I wanted to get something out for you guys even though it's not alot. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the support!


	6. Sex cures everything. Supposedly.

Steph's POV

I. Hate. Klay. Thompson.

Or that's what I keep telling myself. But here's the thing. I. Don't. Hate. Him. If anything I've been replaying the kiss in my head. Feeling guilt, but a small tug at my gut. I guess trying to tell me something. Something I don't want to hear. 

I walk into the house, and notice the kids aren't home. Probably with my mom, she's in love with those little dumplings.

I also am noticing how quiet it is, until my wife pops out from the hallway.

"Hey" she says seductively. Ayesha is wearing all red lingerie, and I can clearly see her nipples through the shear material. 

Any other day I would have a tepee in my pants, but right now I feel oddly calm.

"What you up to" I say, her prescience lingering closer.

"I don't know, just want to please you. If you don't mind" she responds, her hand running down my chest.

I instantly lock are lips together, and effortlessly carry her to the room. She trys to continue the foreplay, but I want to get straight down to buisness.

"Take off your clothes" I grunt, gliding my pants off.

She gives me a weird look, "Slow down babe. Why are you rushing things?"

At this point all my clothes are off, except my underwear.

"Cause I need you, like now" I say, climbing over to her.

I don't give her time to respond, and just rip her clothes off starting with her top. I cup her breasts, sucking each one sloppily. Ayesha moans, and I kiss her again. Noticing her lips aren't as soft as they used to be.

I flip her onto her back, and pull down her underwear. I spread open her lips, licking the inside. I get intricate, teasing her small clit with my tongue. Also noticing she doesn't taste as sweet.

She starts to turn around, probably to suck me off. But I decline spinning her around back to her original postion. I don't want this to be about pleasing me, more so her.

I lean over to the drawer grabbing a condom, but she stops me.

"Babe you might use condoms on other girls, but we don't need one." She spats.

I slam the drawer feeling a twinge of anger, but I don't even defend myself. She always finds ways to tear me down, and I come crawling back. Sort of a moral obligation, because my kids are my world. And even though she should be. Someone else is consuming that part, but I don't want to accept who that is. I never will.

I lick a strip of saliva on my hand, and coax my penis. I don't even try to tease her hole, and just push in. I feel the wetness she had pre-set, probably from masturbating which she does way more than me.

I start to fuck her, but with slow groggy movements. Ayesha keeping up with the pace better than me. Her fucking against me, more than me fucking her.Ayesha is moaning like crazy now, but I push out small fake moans to please her. Knowing it quickens the sex when I moan.

Then I start to think about Klay.

I imagine him underneath me. Him moaning loudly. Him pushing back against me. The feeling of his muscular body. 

I feel my dick begin to swell with an unknowing amount of cum. Pressure in my tip becoming more evident, just from the far thought. Then I in what feels like an hour, I finally finish.

"Omg" I spill out, cum spuing into her. I feel her tighten against me, then realease. Are cum mingly, and the smell of sex becoming more present. 

We both collapse onto the bed, and my head is spinning. Not understanding how this man is affecting my sex life. 

Funny how I wanted to fuck my way out of Klay Thompson's grasp, but it didn't turn out exactly as planned.

I lay next to Ayesha, and feel her warm body. I begin to drift off, feeling nearly content. Not quit, but good enough for now. But my mind is still thinking about him.

I'm not worried though. Being gay is like having a little middle school crush. It will go away.

Or at least it has too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week...I've missed you guys! Sorry the chapter was very short, but I wanted to get something out real quick. The summer is almost here, so expect lots of stories coming your way. I'll finish out this story, then do one-shots of diffrent NBA players (I'm really good at threesomes ;) ). But if the sex seems akward in this chapter it's supposed to be, and I'm also not really good at writing straight sex, sooooo. Anyway please anticipate more soon!


	7. Mutual make out session

Klay's POV

It's been weeks, and we've kept are relationship "strictly business". Only there's moments when you can see a strain in the way we play, but for the most part it's going well.

Only it isnt.

To put a long story short, porn has been my life line recently. And I've constantly had to delete my history, because the urge to look up "Stephen Curry" isn't lessening. Seeing photo shoots I wasn't even aware of, and how great he looks in a suit. Simply digging a bigger hole for myself.

It's morning of yet another practice, and I used to love going to see Steph. Now I resent it.

I see the jacket Steph left months ago when the situation happened. I didn't really intend to keep it, but it's not like I could randomly give it to him.

I grab it on my way out, and walk on my long journey to practice. Not that it's actually long, because the invention of cars makes everything easy. The journey comes from me, blowing things out of proportion. Or maybe this time we won't make up. 

=======

"Wow guys, we are Chasing history aren't we?" Kerr states. Nobody answers, and the gym has an aurora of fatigue. The heavy schedule taking a tole on us already.

I for once am actually in the mood to listen, and is quite excited for the season. If Steph wasn't involved in the picture.

I glance at him, and see a bright red hickey on his neck, out for full display. Which is immediately a red flag.

He's more outgoing then me, but I've personally seen him put on makeup to cover things like that up. 

Now I know exactly what he's doing.

It's a 'fuck off, I'm with someone else' thing, and I'm quite capable of handling myself. That's all I've known for multiple years, so his little efforts mean nothing.

"Anyone have questions?" Kerr asks.

Everyone sighs and gives a collective shaking of the head. All of us just trying to get out of practice. Each for obviously diffrent reasons.

======

Cold showers have become another part of my life. I remember the kiss, and how warm my body was afterwards. Having to wake up the next morning, and get the sensation off my body. It was a mess, but I loved every minute of it.

I reach out to get my shampoo, and it's no where in sight. I grab my towel, and wrap it around my waist.

Walking out its very quite, and I see nobody in here.

"Hello?" I call out. For a while there's no answer, and I decide to walk out further. Leaving a wet trail behind me.

I turn the corner and see Steph, out of the shower, but midway through pulling up his jeans. His abs flashing in my face, causing me to slightly choke on the air around me.

"Uh. Do you need something?" Steph whispers, looking at me with dark eyes. Not the mad kind, but almost seductive. 

"Y-yes do you have shampoo?" I stutter, hand wrapped around my neck. The tension being cut with a knife.

Steph reaches into his bag slowly, "Here". He pulls out the bottle, but doesn't walk over to me.

I stand there like an idiot for the longest.

"You have to come get it though" Steph chuckles. I finally loosen up, and start walking to him.

I reach out to grab the bottle, our hands touching slightly. I retract, dropping the bottle on the ground.

"God why are you so akward" he huffs. Bending down to pick it up.

"Idk why are you so ugly" I respond.

Steph smiles, "Wow what a great comeback, but you know your lying".

I stand there curious, bound to steer this conversation in the right direction.

"Oh really? What if I told I've been seeing someone" I ask, it obviously not being true. His face turns more serious now, and I can't really get a good read on it.

"I wouldn't know. You haven't talked to me in a while" he says softly.

"Why is that" I ask, yet another question. Not really wanting to know the response to this one.

"Because we kissed I guess" Steph says, looking at me directly.

"You guess? That's probably not the only reason why. You've obviously been up your girls ass" I point to his hickey.

"She couldn't even give you a decent one" I add. My finger pulling away.

Steph walks forward, the space between us lessening.

"Your not any better. I've seen the ones you give to girls in the club" he states.

"That's not my best work"

"Then what is?"

"I don't know, how am I going to be able to show you?"

"Like this" Steph grabs my waist smoothly, lunging me forward.

He starts to kiss my neck, and begins to nip at the skin. 

Steph's lips sucks a part of my neck, and I can feel his cold tongue licking along.

"Ah fuck wait" I mange to choke out, not knowing what to do with myself. Or my hands.

I decide to push his back against the lockers, making the event more comfortable. Steph sucks harder, and I let out a slight moan.

He pulls back at the sound, and looks at me. Our lips so close, my mind body ready for them to reconnect.

"What do you want. Truly?" I ask, running my hand along his face. Knowing this episode can lead to us not talking again.

Steph pulls my face forward, and he teases by brushing his lips along mine. Only I hate teasing.

I smash are lips together, each pair quickly molding. We start to lock our lips, and I feel the warm feeling again. Only this time I notice how his skin matches mine in warmth.

His lips are extremely soft, and I pity him for how dry my lips are. The water helping me slightly from before.

I wasn't planning taking it further other than regular kissing, until I feel that cold tongue run along my bottom lip. It's hard today to deny Stephen, and I immediately open my mouth wider, to invite him inside. My tongue enjoying the unexpected company.

Are tongues don't battle for dominance, only co-existing. The same way we are on the court, except this is way more exciting.

Through all this my hands find a nice spot along his neck. I continue to let him guide, and be the leader like he was naturally born to do. 

We continue to go along making no other advances , but I like how things are right now in this moment. The small moans he's making, being recooperated by my own. A symphony of quite noises, noises I didn't know I could make.

It's probably time to pull away, but neither of us really want to. The ending of the kiss is multiple little kisses, trying to finish the chapter, but just starting at square one again.

I finally successfully get myself off of him. Despite not being to thrilled about it.

He looks at me with no type of despair, regret, or anger. Yet he seems satisfied, and almost happy.

He walks around me handing the shampoo bottle. "Forgot I needed to give you this"

I nod taking the bottle. It now all finally hitting me that I just kissed my 5 year long crush. And he intiated it, all really to much at once.

I nod, and give a "thanks".

I walk back to my shower, and the water droplets on my body all gone by now. 

"Wait" I stop myself, having to ask something.

"Are we going to go back to normal now?" I question.

"I don't think normal is really an option now" he laughs.

"Or....do you like regret this, and your not going to talk to me again?" 

"From this point on. If we do anything else, just know I don't regret it" he says, a look of seriousness on his face.

"Okay " I smile, and try not to look too optimistic.

I step into the shower, and repeatedly begin to pinch myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have bad spelling and punctuation, but oh well. Hope you liked, and btw btw. If I created a threesome story who would you want I to be with? I'm thinking about making a one chapter fic, and I'm open to any players. Just comment what you want, and I'll check and see. Thnks for the support :).


End file.
